GOA (Gate Driver on Array, the array substrate row driver) technology refers directly to the gate driving circuit formed on the array substrate, a silicon wafer instead of the external one driver chip technology; GOA application techniques may reduce the program production process, lower the product cost, and improve the liquid crystal display integration panel. Recently, GOA technology has been widely used, the GOA panel can be distinguished into a unilateral GOA panel (gate drive circuit is disposed on a side of an array substrate) and a bilateral GOA panel (gate drive circuits are disposed on two sides of an array substrate).
The technology of low-temperature polysilicon thin film transistors continues to develop, and has a characteristic of high carrier mobility. Integrated circuits are disposed on the periphery of the panel, which has become a focus of attention. The technology of system on panel gets more research and development and is gradually becoming a reality.
However, a GOA circuit of the panel which drives the gate has a forward and reverse scanning function, and the forward and reverse scanning function is achieved by disposing a forward and reverse scanning control unit (U2D and D2U) and receiving the signals of the forward and reverse scanning control unit. Thus the signal lines and the device of the circuit could be added, and not satisfy requirements for a narrow border, and a power consumption of the circuit could be increased.
As a result, it is necessary to provide the GOA circuit to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.